1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp used for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Recently, the detection of obstacles in front of a vehicle such as an automobile or at the shoulder of the road by emitting infrared light has been discussed. In this case, by an infrared ray projector mounted on the vehicle emits the infrared light. In addition, a vehicular lamp including but not limited to, for example, a regular headlamp, a fog lamp and a cornering lamp of automobiles, motorcycles, trains and the like, a having a function of the infrared ray projector has been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-10880. In the light source of this vehicular lamp, a suitable number of infrared light LEDs are being mixed in addition to a visible light LED for emitting the light of a lamp light color.
The light source emitting the infrared light, however, might further emit red light besides the infrared light. In this case, the infrared ray projector may also emit the red light accompanying the emission of the infrared light.
Here, since the color of the red light is used as the lamp light color of, e.g. a brake lamp of a vehicle, the improper emission of the red light might be undesirable. Consequently, the infrared light might not be emitted properly in the prior art.